The subject invention is directed toward the art of retainer straps used to encircle and fasten tubular shaped articles to operatively associate support structures. More particularly, the subject invention is directed to a retainer strap having a holding region on one end with catches adapted to engage stop notches formed on the strap and further including a bearing region for connecting the retainer strap to an associated support structure, the bearing region being movable on the strap relative to the holding region to provide relative distance between the holding and bearing regions.
Various constructions of the retainer strap of the type noted above are taught in the prior art including, as examples, German Patent DE 0S 20 45 300 and French Patent FR PS 1 462 539. One disadvantage of the retainer strap constructions taught in these prior art documents, however, is that the bearing region provided to connect the straps to an associated support structure is formed integrally with the strap element as a single-piece unit. This prevents relative movement between the holding region and the bearing region. Accordingly, the distance between the holding region on the second end of the strap and the bearing region in retainer straps of this type is generally non-adjustable. This makes the straps difficult to use and limits their application.
Another form of restrainer strap is taught in German Patent DE 32 18 961 A1. In that document, a retainer strap includes a strap element that is formed in a fashion to include notches at its opposite longitudinal sides. The notches engage a corresponding set of teeth to enable selective retainer strap positions.
One drawback to the aforementioned retainer strap constructions is the fixed relationship between the bearing region and the holding region. In some retainer strap applications, it becomes necessary to adjust the distance relationship between the bearing region and the holding region on the end of the strap in order to properly encircle a set of tubular shaped articles and securely fasten the articles to an associated support structure. In the prior art retainer strap constructions, it is not possible to mechanically conform the relative distance between the holding region and the bearing region in accordance with practical application requirements.